Tasting Reality
by bloomsangel
Summary: What if more had happened with Cory and Lauren that night? Now Cory's faced with a difficult decision-Will it be Lauren? Or Topanga? Plz read and review. This fic would probably be rated around 14A. Chapter 4 added!
1. Default Chapter

Tasting Reality  
  
Hey and welcome to my new fanfic "Tasting Reality". This one will be a lot like my Lizzie Mcguire one-same plot-just different charactors and different lines. I have never done a Boy Meets World fanfic like this one so please enjoy! Plz read and review. Thanks and hope you like it!  
blonde-angel  
  
Tasting Reality-Chapter 1-Lauren  
  
Everyone has their limits. Everything has it's limits. There are rules in this place, but the boundary line is constantly crossed. Because like everyone, and like everything, this place has it's limits. You can't exactly see them, but when you've crossed them you'll know. Though mistakes may be make, and you try and pretend, the bitterness of this place must always be tasted. What is this place? Reality.  
  
"Cory are you sure going to be alright if we all go"? "For the last time Topanga yes"! "I'll be fine"! Cory had sprained his ankle badly, and Topanga really wanted to go and ski, but Cory couldn't. She didn't want to upset him, but how often was it that they were out on a ski trip?! "Go Topanga"! Said Cory; throwing Topanga back onto earth. "Ok.". Topanga said with uncertainty in her voice. "If your sure". "I'm sure"! Cory yelled laughing. "Topanga Lawrence if you don't get yourself out there right now, I'll kick out there with my good ankle"! Topanga laughed. "Ok Cory". And the door shut behind them all. Cory thought he was alone. Until he heard another voice in the room. "Was that your girlfriend"? Cory almost jumped onto his ankle. He craned his neck around. A girl stood there-arms crossed- very different from Topanga. Brown hair, fairly tall, and with a smile on her face. "Yeah". Replied Cory. "Hi I'm Lauren". Introduced the girl. Cory smiled. "Cory Matthews". He said. The girl smiled back. And so it began.  
  
They talked and laughed for hours. They both knew everything from each other-every detail in their lives-just from a few hours of talking. It was strange-Cory just began talking to this girl-she was so easy to talk to. And now it seemed like they had known each other since birth! Lauren looked at her watch. "Cory"! She laughed with a twinkle in her eye. Cory looked up in reply with a smile. "It's 3:04 am"! "Oh my god"! Replied Cory. They both burst out laughing. "Lauren we've been talking for seven hours"! "It's been that long"?! Asked a surprised Lauren. "Yeah"! They laughed for a while longer. Then it subsided. Cory then realized something. It hit him like a comet. He loved Lauren. He barely knew her, but her loved her. Something then slipped out of his mouth. "Lauren". "I love you". He said. "Cory I love you too".  
  
It felt so different than with Topanga-better. Then something happened that would change everything. They kissed. Deeply. Passionately. Cory didn't want to let go. Either did Lauren. Cory knew Lauren was for her. He wanted her. At that moment, he loved Lauren so much he almost hated Topanga. "Lauren". Said Cory. "I don't want her". Lauren looked up. "Don't want who"? "Topanga". He said. "I don't want her either". Said Lauren. It was love at first sight and Cory knew it. They kissed even harder and melted into eachother. "I want you Lauren". Said Cory. Lauren didn't answer but began to strip. So did Cory. Then they were down to nothing. Except skin. Then it happened. Cory did it with Lauren. Cory was scared now. He watched Lauren sleeping beside him. He wanted to be with Lauren! But he loved Topanga. Didn't he?  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 Talking and Goodbyes

Tasting Reality  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all that has anything to do with Boy Meets World.  
  
Tasting Reality-Chapter 2-Talking and Goodbyes  
  
Cory still stared at Lauren's sleeping figure. He was so scared-he didn't know what to do. He felt something so different with Lauren-and she was so fun to be with. Not as serious as Topanga. Cory was beside himself-he wanted Lauren. No but what about Topanga? He didn't know! He thought about writing a note. 'No'. He thought. 'I have to talk to her'. He looked again at her. She looked like such an angel sleeping. So beautiful. He just wanted to kiss her. He sighed heavily. He knew he had to wake her up. He gently shook Lauren. Lauren's eyes opened. She sat up. Cory instantly regretted what he had done. "Oh Cory is it time to wake up already"? She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. "No Lauren I'm really sorry". Lauren looked at him questioningly. "I need to talk to you". Said Cory. "Alright Cory". Said Lauren with a smile. "Let's talk".  
  
"Lauren I'm really, really, really confused". Began Cory. "I can't really figure it out"; Lauren nodded, as if saying 'continue'. "I don't want to hurt Topanga". "But I don't want to hurt you". He stopped, unsure of what to say next. Lauren understood. She gently took Cory's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Cory, you just need to follow your heart". "Whatever you do, I will be okay with". "If you decide to stay with your girlfriend, that's ok". "We can still be friends". "And if you choose to be with me.well.your going to have to talk to her". "Give her a straight explanation". "Cory you should be with somebody you love". "Not somebody you think you love". Cory was a little less confused, but still unsure. Lauren knew this as she looked at him. She sighed. "I'll tell you what". Said Lauren. "I'll stop by Philly on Christmas Break"; Cory looked pained. "It's only two weeks away"! Lauren quickly reassured him. "That way I'll be there for a week". "And your girlfriend will be in town, right"? Cory nodded. "So you can go on a date with her, and with me". "Then we'll know if we're just both excited; not really in love". "Or maybe we'll actually consider getting into a serious relationship". Cory nodded his head. Lauren squeezed his hand tightly. "Cory your leaving tonight". "Let's try and make the best of today ok"? Asked Lauren  
  
"But Lauren, you know how I feel". "But I have no idea how you feel". "Well Cory.I'd rather write it down". "Sometimes I'm better at writing things than saying them". "This would be one of those times". "Ok Lauren whatever you wanna do is ok with me". Sighed Cory. Lauren smiled. "Go to sleep Cory you need some rest". Cory laid his head down but kept his eyes open. Lauren sighed. She bent down and kissed Cory. Cory drifted to sleep. And Lauren wrote down something for Cory-but little did she know that it may not be Cory the first to read it. She wasn't even thinking of interceptors. Therefore, she wasn't that careful about what she wrote. She look once more at Cory's rising and falling chest, and then slipped the note into his bag. Her head hit the pillow, and she instantly fell asleep; grasping Cory's hand. Morning came, but Cory and Lauren still slept. Everyone else was on the slopes. But Cory and Lauren still slept. It was 1:00 pm. But Cory and Lauren still slept-hands still intertwined. 1:00 turned to 2:00. 2:00 to 3. 3 to 4:00. And that's when Cory jerked awake. Feeling something on the bed jerk, Lauren to woke-up. They looked at the clock. 4:00! "Oh Cory barely any of our day is left"! "Just one more hour"! Cory didn't say anything. "Or worse Lauren, someone could have seen us". Said Cory. A look of panic crossed both faces. And they were right indeed-someone had seen them-Shawn.  
  
"Shawn maybe we should go check on Cory". "I haven't seen him all day". "NO"! Said Shawn, pulling her back as she began to make way to where Cory was saying. Topanga looked at him questioningly. Shawn had spent his entire day trying to keep Topanga away from Cory. He had gotten up that morning and walked in to see how Cory's ankle was. But a sight he never expected greeted him-Cory in bed with another girl-the girl that worked at the lodge. Not only that, but their shoulders were bare. And Shawn could see the shape under the blankets that showed two hands that held another. Shawn knew that could only mean one thing-something had happened that night. Something serious. And Topanga couldn't know-not until Shawn knew all the facts of what had REALLY happened. Topanga had a way of over reacting and not giving the person a chance to explain. Shawn didn't want Topanga to think something had happened when it hadn't.  
  
But Shawn had no doubts-something had definitely happened. Shawn gazed over at the window that belonged to the room that Lauren and Cory were 'sharing a bed' in. The light was on. 'Good they're up'. Shawn thought. He knew that he couldn't hold Topanga back much longer. He looked at his watch. A whole hour! Shawn sighed. "C'mon Topanga that looks like a great slope to ski down"! And Shawn dragged a protesting Topanga down the slope. 'C'mon Core'! Thought Shawn. 'C'MON'!  
  
Lauren and Cory finished getting dressed and brushed their teeth. Lauren brushed her hair, Cory combed his. Lauren helped Cory over to the couch. "Knowing Topanga she'll be here any minute". Said Cory. "It's ok Cory". Said Lauren as she winked. "I'll be right back Cory I'm going to go get you a bagel and some hot chocolate. "Ohhh maybe I should have a sprained ankle more often"! Laughed Cory. Lauren laughed too. The two sat down together drinking their hot chocolate and eating their bagels. They continued to talk-never running out of things to laugh about. Lauren and Cory's eyes locked. They kissed. Cory wished they could share a real kiss-a real long one with no limits or rules. But there was Topanga. And Cory knew it. Just then, the minute they broke apart smiling at each other and about to go in for another, the door burst open. The two jerked away from each other. "Cory it's time to catch the bus". Breathed a breathless Shawn. Shawn mouthed to Cory "Sit with me on the bus"? Cory nodded yes. "Ok I'll be right out". "C'mon Topanga"! And Shawn dragged the ever protesting Topanga out the door.  
  
Lauren's eyes filled with tears. "It's ok Lauren we'll see each other in two weeks". Lauren nodded, trying to hold back the tears. Cory wrote down his phone number and email address and gave it to her. She smiled. "Why didn't I think of that"? She laughed. And she did the same. They hugged and shared a passionate kiss, but still not a real one. "Call me Cory"? Cory smiled. "Of course". They hugged, and Cory grabbed his bag and all his stuff and went out the door. As he closed it, he waved and blew her a kiss. She blew one back. "I'll call you tonight Lauren". "I promise". And with that he closed the door. The last thing he were her beautiful brown eyes, full of tears, and a slight smile on her face. He walked out to the bus. He looked down the aisle for Shawn. There was no need to look however when the seat behind him grabbed him. Or rather, the person in the seat. He fell onto the seat and turned around to face Shawn. He looked at Shawn. Shawn looked back. Then Shawn uttered one word. "Spill".  
  
Please review! Thanks and the next chapter will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3 Cory & Lauren Tell All

Tasting Reality  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to: domigirl For her great ideas and her sweet review. Thanks so much for contributing to my story and for taking the time to share your ideas/read my story and reviewing it. Thanks again and I hope you [n' all that are reading this] enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3-Cory & Lauren Tell All  
  
Shawn gazed at him penetratingly-waiting. "Shawn what are you talking about"? Cory stammered. "You know what I'm talking about Cory". Shawn's eyes flashed. Cory was still trying to keep it from him. Cory saw the look in his eyes and knew. "How Shawn"? "How did you know". Shawn remained quiet for a moment; pondering his reply. "It's not important Cory". "Now tell me". Shawn said with a tone in his voice that Cory didn't hear often. Cory sighed. "Alright". "Well.you guys left". "I thought I was alone". "But then I heard a girls voice". "Her name was Lauren".  
  
Everything toppled out of Cory's mouth. It started awkwardly, but began to flow smoothly as Cory continued. Shawn spoke not a word the whole time. "And Shawn". Concluded Cory. "I think I'm falling in love with this girl". Cory stopped speaking. That was the end. Shawn pondered. Then he asked the question Cory himself didn't want to hear. "What are you going to do about Topanga". "I don't know Shawn"! Cory said, his voice beginning to rise. "Well, man"; Said Shawn. "You better do something soon". "Cuz' the longer you wait, not only are you worsening the situation, but your hurting two girls as well as yourself". "Oh Shawn I'm so confused"! "I love Topanga"! Shawn, once again, paused. "Cory"? "Ask yourself this question"; "Do you"?  
  
The bus pulled up to the school. Cory and Shawn waited for the whole bus to empty while getting off. Cory limped down the aisle-holding the seats for support. Shawn got off first and helped an unbalanced Cory down the stairs. He began to drag him into the school. Cory craned his neck. "Thank you"! He called back to the driver. The driver nodded. The door shut. And in a flash, the bus was gone.  
  
The two headed back to the classroom and sat down in their seats to be dismissed. Mr. Feeny entered shortly after them. "Did you all enjoy that little break"? Asked Mr. Feeny. The class nodded and erupted in cheers. Mr. Feeny smiled. "Good". "Cuz' you all have an essay due tomorrow on the ice- particles in snow". The cheers turns to "AHHHHH"! Mr. Feeny smiled again. "I want it to be a minimum of five pages". "What did I just say Mr. Hunter"? Asked Mr. Feeny to the sleeping boy at the back of the class. "You said..The terrorists here are outrageous". "Very good Mr. Hunter". Replied Mr. Feeny. And before the "AHHHHHHHHHHH"!'s came back, Mr. Feeny stood up straightly and said "Class dismissed"! And the stampede of children rushed out of the classroom. Cory and Shawn left. Topanga caught up with them. "Hey Cory I'll walk home with you"! Said Topanga. "We can work on the essays together"! Shouted Topanga over the loud buzzing of John Adams High. "SURE"! Cory shouted back. Shawn gave Cory one last glance. "Call me later ok man"? Said Shawn. Cory nodded. "And be careful"! He mouthed. And with that Shawn was off and Cory and Topanga walked to the Matthews home together. "Hi Mom"! "Hi Morgan"! Was all Cory said as he and Topanga ran up to his room. They wanted to get the essays done as soon as possible.  
  
"I gotta go to the washroom be right back ok Topanga"? "Okay". Topanga replied as he stumbled into the bathroom. Topanga rolled her eyes. Cory's big heavy bag from the ski trip was taking up almost the whole room! Topanga picked it up and threw it to the side. As she did, a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Curiosity took over Topanga. She picked up the folder paper, and opened it. But what she saw, she wasn't prepared for. Tears sprang up in her eyes. She jotted a quick note on the other side of the note, and got her stuff. She jumped out Cory's window and ran home.  
  
Cory came back in from the bathroom. Un-prepared for the scene that was awaiting him. He opened his bedroom door. Topanga as well as all her belongings was gone. A piece of paper littered the floor. Cory walked over slowly to it. He picked it up. It was Lauren's note. He didn't read it, but turned it over to the other side. In writing that could only be Topanga's, three words stood out. "HOW COULD YOU"?!  
  
Please review and I hope that you all enjoyed. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4 Cory's Many Problems

Hey everyone! I apoligize, because, yes. I do know this is an overdue chapter. But things got really busy when we started getting into the Christmas season. And homework really contributed. (still is lol) So please sit back and enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and please read. ~Alaina (orlysangel)  
  
Tasting Reality-Chapter 4-Cory's Many Problems.  
  
Cory gazed at the note. Reading those three penetrating words over and over again. He just couldn't take in what they meant! Then, it hit him. Topanga knew. Those words resounded in his head so many times that it was as though those were the only words he had ever been taught to say. Cory didn't know what to do. His thoughts got tangled somewhere along....who knew. But Cory just couldn't think straight. Too many things were happening at once. He was confused about his feelings more than anything. And in disbelief that he had been so stupid to leave out his bag! But then, he didn't know that she had slipped a note into there. And if she had.he didn't remember her saying anything. But wait. It was Topanga that had gone into his bag. She didn't have any right to be rooting through he stuff. Cory realized what he was thinking, and instantly felt discusted with himself. This was his fault. His doing. Not Topanga's. Cory sighed and tried to keep his mind away from the situation. He knew he was being a coward. Running away from the only active important thing happening in his life. But it was just too much to deal with right now.  
  
Absentmindedly, he walked over to his computer, sat down, and opened up his Inbox. He snorted. It was almost all spam! For a moment, he thought all the emails were. And deleted them all without even looking at who they were from and the subject anymore. But was he deleted the last one, something caught his eye. He didn't know whether he was imagining it, but, the last one looked like it had been from... Lauren. Yes, it was from Lauren. Cory dragged the email back into the inbox from the deleted items. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should open it. 'Don't be stupid'. Said a voice in the back of his head. Cory knew he had to open it. So, bracing himself, he did. But what he found in the contents of the letter would change his life.as he was soon to find out.  
  
Topanga tore down the street. Tears swam in her eyes. Pain surrounded her. She stopped at an apartment building, unlocked the door, ran up a few flights of stairs and unlocked another door. She looked around the apartment. Dark.not one light. Her Aunt Prudence must have gone shopping. Topanga automatically shut the door behind her, and groped around the wall for the light switch. Her hand and something bumpy made contact. She flicked it on. Light pored into the room. Sure enough, taped to the door, was a note saying that her Aunt Prudence had indeed gone shopping and wouldn't be back until Topanga was 'surely in bed'. Topanga found it highly unlikely that her Aunt Prudence would be gone that long, and knew that she wasn't shopping. Her Aunt Prudence had probably drove up to visit her parents. Topanga knew the house was hers for at least a couple nights. Then Topanga did what she had been longing to do moments before. She ran down the hall, into her room, slammed the door behind her, and dropped onto her bed. Crying out what heart she had left.  
  
Shawn stared out the window and into the night. He hadn't heard from Cory yet.but as though some force beyond his sight answered his unasked question, the phone rang. Shawn jumped towards it-ripped out of his thoughts. Then he took some deep breaths and told himself to get a grip. He walked as calmly as he could have possible mustered to the phone. Sure enough, Cory was on the other end. "Shawny".. His voice sounded terrible. Panicked. Afraid. Shawn had never heard him like that. "What's wrong man"? Cory just shook his head-forgetting Shawn couldn't see him. "Core". "Tell me right now what is the matter with you". But Cory just kept shaking his head. Now muttering "my fault". "my fault it happened". "Topanga's gonna kill me". "I've made a mistake". "dunno what I've done.." "C'mon man". Said Shawn. "What's the problem"? "It's her". Said Cory. "Who"? Asked Shawn. "Lauren".  
  
~*~Oh my what a cliffhanger! Lol. I promise y'all I won't make you wait as long as I did the last time.Expect the next chapter up within a week or maybe tomorrow. Please review! It's really what keeps me going. Thanks very much everyone and I hoped you enjoyed~*~ 


End file.
